


Asset Management 101

by jebbypal



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every management techique has an asset that it won't work for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asset Management 101

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Written for challenge 28 of [winter_deaddrop](http://community.livejournal.com/winter_deaddrop/27450.html): Asset

Managing assets is a bit like managing parents. Or, from what I've observed, managing in-laws that have come to visit without specifying a departure date. One must carefully define and catalog each safe and unsafe topic. Except with assets, one will occasionally utilize unsafe topics to generate a desired response. Since I've never had in-laws (or at least, I've only had them for as long as I needed to maintain a cover), I only assume that this would be a frowned upon activity. Unless you spouse detests their parents. Of course, like all good management plans, even this one can be neutralized (sometimes this actually means _backfire_). The key to successful asset management is to quickly identify the personality and exactly how they will respond to regulation tactics.

Case-in-point: Fiona.

Within twenty minutes of meeting my brand new (and hot, in more than one way) IRA asset, I knew that I had to throw my entire book of asset management techniques out the window. Unsafe topics only generated fights, and there is little that Fiona enjoys more than fights. Safe topics could be rendered unsafe depending on her mood, her clothing, her drink, or the color of the sky.

In fact, the best way that I have found to manage Fiona involves going along with whatever she wants to do.

When gathering intelligence on IRA terrorists, it was a management technique that worked. When trying to discover who burned me so I could leave Miami and resume my jet-setting spy ways, not so much.


End file.
